New Year's Eve Kiss
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: What better way to ring the New Year's, but with a kiss from a beautiful stranger? KibaHina one-shot


**~ New Year's Eve Kiss ~**

_I do not own the series ' Naruto' or it's characters_

* * *

Hinata sipped her drink, silently, as she stood in the corner of Ino Yamanaka's living room. She wasn't sure why she agreed to attend Ino's New Year's Eve party in the first place. She was no good at parties anyhow, they always made her feel uncomfortable and she ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody would approach her, and try to make conversation.

It was not that Hinata was a loner, no, she was far from being labeled as that, she was just very shy, and even around close friends, and family, she'd become extremely nervous, and overwhelmed with anxiety.

However, inwardly, Hinata knew the reason why she came, and that was to see Kiba.

Kiba, just the thought of him made all of Hinata's insecurities melt away. Seeing his friendly, brown eyes made Hinata's heart skip a beat.

She wondered out loud where he even was. Tonight, everyone was masked, so she had no idea which guest was him, exactly. Hinata peered through the crowd, trying to guess which person was Kiba. Finally, she spotted him.

'_There,'_ she thought, '_the man sitting on the couch.'_ The mystery man was wearing a silver, masquerade ball mask. It just had to be Kiba, no one else could look so handsome, and refined, even in that mask.

He noticed Hinata staring at him, and began to walk her way. Hinata started to panic, what if it wasn't him? What if he actually tried _talking_ to her?

Kiba came right up to Hinata, displaying a grin that was hidden underneath his mask. Hinata started to pant, she felt like she was about to faint, but decided to try her best to overcome it.

"Hey," Kiba greeted, his grin still present on his face."What are you doing over here, all alone?"

"Oh...Umm…Just admiring Ino's decorations." Hinata lied, already feeling her face heat up. She immediately regretted this because she was a horrible liar, and Kiba could tell. He looked quite unconvinced, but before he could question her, Ino appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey everyone, havin' a good time?" There were a few claps, and shouts from the crowd as a response.

"Well, it's time for the New Year's countdown! Ten…Nine…Eight… " The group started to chant along with Ino.

Hinata's eyes suddenly widened, she knew that one of the traditions of New Years was to kiss someone at the stroke of midnight. Was there a chance that Kiba might?

Her thoughts were interrupted by everyone shouting in unison, "Happy New Year!" Hinata shook her head, clearing her thoughs. She was glad she was alert now, for she would've missed Kiba's sudden action.

Kiba pulled Hinata into him, and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year, Hinata…" He sealed her lips with a kiss after that. Hinata froze, unsure of what to do, and how to react.

Eventually, Hinata, overcoming her uneasiness, hooked her arms around his neck, and his, wrapped across her back.

She couldn't help but smile against the kiss, she was finally having her first kiss, and with the guy of her dreams.

It seemed like time froze, and it was just the two of them. It also seemed like an enternity passed before Kiba finally pulled away, his stupid grin still plastered on his face. He chuckled, and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, then brought her back against him, just holding her there.

And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. She reached out slowly, and pulled Kiba's mask off her face, revealing that it was indeed him. Hinata couldn't say that she was surprised, because deep down, she had known it was him all along.

"I-I knew it was you," Hinata said, taking off her own mask.

"And it's...You," Kiba replied. "I'm glad, I mean…I had a feeling it was you…But…"

Hinata giggled, very rarely did she see Kiba get all apprehensive, and flustered, and honestly, she enjoyed it.

Kiba sighed, in defeat. "Say Hinata, wanna get some punch?" He pulled away from her just enough to see her face. She nodded eagerly, and they both headed to the refreshment table.

They had a few drinks, but to their dismay, the night had to end some time.

Kiba offered to drive Hinata home, and she, of course, accepted.

He walked her up to the _Hyuga Mansion's_ door, neither said a word to each other. The ride home had been quiet as well, both were too shy to say much to the other.

"Well..." Hinata nervously fumbled with her fingers, and looked down at her shoes, finding them quite interesting, all of a sudden. Kiba smirked, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Hinata!" He started to walk back towards his car. Hinata smiled, her blush returning, and waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

When the car finally disapperead into the shadows, Hinata quietly crepted into her house, and into her room.

She closed her eyes, she wasn't asleep, but she was dreaming, dreaming about how great this year was going to be.

All in all, the night had been the perfect way to start the New Year.

* * *

**A/N - Gash, I really suck at ending stories...*sigh***

**First time writing about KibaHina, what do you think? ****I got the idea from a story I read-well, generated off this site. It's the same idea, but I changed some things around.**


End file.
